


Date Night

by Brainygiirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainygiirl/pseuds/Brainygiirl
Summary: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!!!A 221B about date night at the movies.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR! 
> 
> READ NO FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!

John wanted weekly, Sherlock quarterly, and eventually they settled on monthly. John usually picked dinner or the pub, Sherlock the symphony. 

John’s choice this week however, was a blockbuster premiere, the end of a cinematic universe and he was not about to wait around for spoilers from Greg. 

Sherlock complained bitterly but John didn’t budge, so on Friday, John excitedly, Sherlock reluctantly, headed for the cinema. They’d seen all the prior films together, but John made sure that Sherlock deleted them from his mind palace so that he wouldn’t be able to deduce which heroes would die. Rumor was it would be a bloodbath. 

John bought a bushel of popcorn, hoping to keep Sherlock’s mouth busy, but the queue was long. Popcorn purchased, John found Sherlock staring at the poster. 

“It’s obvious John. The man in the metal suit must remain alive. Adorable Arachnid Lad dies for the pathos. The death of immortals is illogical, but will happen anyway. And tragically, the gorgeous one with the stunning collared cloak will be obliterated at first, but he’s the only one who can save the universe later. He’ll definitely show up in the sequel. Thank God. He’s the only actor worth watching.”

John secretly agreed, but sighed deeply and headed for the exit. “Of all times for you to become a fan boy…”


End file.
